Bikanel
Bikanel is an island to the west of the Spira mainland in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a large, arid desert; but like most deserts there is an Oasis, featuring palm trees and a drinkable water source. The Desert The Bikanel Desert also known as the Sanubia Sands is the home of the Al Bhed and the Cactuar species. Bikanel Island had hosted at least one large city in former times, most likely in the time around the Machina War. As the signs are all in Al Bhed Language, it seems that the former city of Bikanel was already an Al Bhed city. According to Rikku, that city was destroyed by Sin, which is why the Al Bhed were scattered throughout Spira. Prior to Tidus' arrival, Cid has reunited his people and built a new, smaller Al Bhed City, known as Home. As the ruins of the first city have a similar architecture to Zanarkand's, it is most likely that the Desert only exists since after the destruction of the city. Because of their proficiency in the use of machina, it is possible that the Al Bhed were merchants who delivered the Machina Weapons to Bevelle and the civil technical equipment to Zanarkand. In the north-east of the desert, a sandstorm is raging. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. After the Eternal Calm In Final Fantasy X-2, Al Bhed are hard at work excavating the desert for machina. Yuna and her friends can assist in the work if they choose to. The desert is divided into several Expanses which the Al Bhed have mapped for safe digging: Western, Southern, Northern (protected by the powerful fiends Zu and Sandworm), Eastern (watch out for the Rogue Machina), and Central (the largest expanse, requiring a chocobo for safe travel). Other areas available to visit are the Oasis, and the Cactuar Nation; where the leader of the Cacti, Marnela, asks the Gullwings to search all over Spira for the ten Gatekeepers and return them to Bikanel. There is also an ancient and powerful fiend called Angra Mainyu dwelling beneath the sands of Bikanel after being sealed by the Cactuar millenia ago. Home Home is an underground fortress hidden in the middle of the Bikanel Desert. It was built under the direction of Cid and was the home of the Al Bhed until it was attacked by the Guado and forced to be self-destructed. Two years after this event, Home is yet to be rebuilt. ''Final Fantasy X'' An attack by Sin in Macalania transports Yuna and her guardians into the desert. After everyone but Yuna regrouped, Rikku told the others of a secret place in the desert called Home where the Al Bhed live. However when they found it it was under siege from the Guado. They made it to the Summoners' Sanctum at the heart of Home where they hoped in vain to find Yuna. They were soon forced to escape via Cid's airship before he ordered the evacuation and then termination of Home. See Siege of Home for more Monster Formations *Bomb X3, Guado Guard *Chimera X2, Guado Guard *Dual Horn X2, Guado Guard Treasure The upgrades for Rikku's Celestial Weapon can be found in the desert. The Mercury Crest is located in a shifting sand pit; and the Sigil is received as a reward for completing the Valley of the Cactuars side quest. Places to go *'Bikanel Desert' - AKA Sanubia Sands *'Bikanel Home' - Al Bhed home (Final Fantasy X) *'Cactuar Valley' - (Final Fantasy X) *'Cactuar Dungeon' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Cactuar Nation' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Oasis' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Northern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Southern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Eastern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Western Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Central Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) Minigames *'Valley of the Cactuars' (Final Fantasy X) *'The Cactuar Connection' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Excavation' (Final Fantasy X-2) Secrets In the PAL and International Versions of Final Fantasy X, the party would be assaulted by Dark Ifrit near the ruins of Home. Category:Final Fantasy X locations Category:Islands Category:Towns